Mystery Assimilate
by EpicChris95
Summary: Its a modern day approach to the Scooby Doo gang, they've grown up and had children, will they continue in the footprints of Mystery Inc or has the world moved on from scare crimes... I wanted to do this for a while just got round to doing the first introduction, hope it makes sense and if enough people like (or just one) I'll write more, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"…and that was how my dad and his gang rid Coolsville of all those criminals who are now on display in the museum of Coolsville, some 'ave said he could be Batman…"

"No he's not!" shouted a student from the back of the room interrupting, rudely, the confident student stood at the front of the class. This threw him off track, making him go an illuminating shade of scarlet. He was used to being confident in his father's work, always keeping behind him defiant in his quest to follow in his footsteps. After all, his father has put away the most notorious criminals in the 70's! However this was 2013 and people of this generation didn't bother with the elaborate scare plans, instead they'd just rob a place with a gun and the police would trace them on CCTV until they get caught no more than two weeks later.

"Morgan Rodgers apologize to Alex this instance please" rattled the teacher as she stood from 'intently listening to the presentation', putting her phone back in her bag.

"He wasn't Batman you idiot!" giggled the girl standing up from her desk now joining Alex at the front (He had now managed to go to a more lightly flustered red). The girl continued "He met Batman though along with my Dad too" she gestured her arm towards the interactive whiteboard where a picture of four teens stood all smiling together, the one she pointed out was a tall lanky man with scruffy hair and a bad fashion sense. Her eyes then fell upon one of the two women in the picture whom held a mask of what seemed to be a giant praying mantis she, just like Morgan, wore glasses that took up all of her face. "And my mum" the girl said sternly. Alex smiled at her,

"I asked if you wanted to do this together, introduce ourselves…"

"yeah ourselves Alex, this is our parents past we don't do the dumb stuff they do anymore we're in college doing something with our lives, not chasing maniacs"

"Look I know this move to England was a big choice, and you miss your Mum back in America but its only temporally"

"Yeah whilst our Dads open the new criminal museum in Manchester with that ginger journalist! A whole move for that it's unreal! Isn't it Miss…Miss?" Morgan and Alex unlocked horns to realize that the bell had already gone for the end of college, no one had cared to tell them, and the teacher of the year had left a note on the board; 'Homework do first model essay on Aggression by Friday'. "How did everyone manage to leav…"

"Great" sighed Alex closing down the PowerPoint and logging off "Yet again we're going to be the laughing stock of the school, you had to do it in Psychology as well, they're going to think we're mad too! Did you see how fast they left the room, I didn't even notice!" Morgan shrugged and started to gather her things conveniently clasping everything together into one folder and slipping it into her bag before it exploded.

"You know I'm annoyed about moving here, and you chose to do that PowerPoint in Psychology, you could've have done it in any of your other two lessons were not in together could you?"

"I thought that you would've wanted to help" Alex disclaimed "You don't have to keep taking it out on me you know I'm your best friend Numpty" He too had his books in his bag; I'll see you later after when you've cooled down". He then briskly walked to the exit at the other end of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Morgan didn't follow instead she just leaned against her desk checking her phone. It had been whiring all lesson every now and then buzzing to remind her that someone had sent her a text, and it was the phones duty to grab her attention by any means possible. The message read 'Hey, I'll be there to pick you up on your first day but I won't be making a habit of it, tell Alex his Dad is with me too so tell him to join the lift'. "Great" Morgan thought to herself in a sarcastic tone (if you can do that in your head). Not at the prospect of having to catch Alex up and be annoyed at him by principle, no, she knew that the only time that Her Dad and Alex's Dad were together they were always in that god forsaken van. As Morgan digested this news, she now became aware of a scrawny boy seated at the back of the class, his longish auburn hair covering his eyes as his head flitted back down after locking together with Morgan's.

"What are you doing here?!" Morgan questioned feeling slightly creped out from being watched

"Why were you watching me?" provoked Morgan who had risen up straight from here desk and was now approaching the boy

"You are the one that invoked into my usual habit" declared the boy who was now looking back at Morgan. She could see his eyes matched his hair colour main them deep but with an almost puppy dog friendliness.

"What do you mean? I'm just waiting for my Dad?! You're the one sneaking around"

"After college on a Monday I stay behind to study, and I didn't really leave the room I saw the whole show of you and Alex, are you two an item?"

Morgan's eyes narrowed "Item! You must be joking; he's just a good friend. That's it."

The boys expression read a sign of relief, "Would the both of you like to have a tour and the area? I've lived here all my life, but I guess you already stumbled on the story of my life that I hardly ever get noticed"

Morgan could see that the boy wasn't as creepy as she first thought and after a good 10 minutes of general chit-chatting she found out they had a lot in common.

"Didn't you say your Dad was picking you up?" Questioned the boy.

Morgan snapped back into real time and looked at her phone it buzzed with multiple messages reading 'We're outside' 'Where are you' 'Alex has spotted us and were sending him in to get you'

"Urgh they've sent an escourt to come get me"

"Who Alex?" beamed the boy who then realized his enthusiasm and started to pack his stuff into his bag.

Morgan brushed this off and agreed, "Why are you packing up you haven't done much revision"

"Sorry Miss" joked the boy, to which Morgan playfully hit him on the arm.

Just then Alex appeared at the door and shouted "There you are! What are you doing… Oh sorry" Alex had just noticed that Morgan wasn't alone, whom of which was heading towards Alex with glee in his eyes.

"Hello again Alex, I'm Carson, Carson Wallace" He grabbed Alex's hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you…Carson…" Alex Exchanged a worried look to Morgan "…Again…?"

"Yeah, I'm in your Psychology and your Media" then Carson looked to Morgan "and I'm in your Biology too"

"Looks like we're going to see a lot more of you, at least someone is pleased to see us" Alex reveled in the fame ensuring that Morgan saw, and from being initially bewildered by Carson he now beamed a cheesy sales man smile at him.

The three headed towards the exit and Morgan explained that Carson had invited them to a tour around the town, to which Alex decided for them all that they should do it later today, just to get the basic feel of the area.


End file.
